Reoccurring
by MyEffect
Summary: It has now been two weeks after the boys forced themselves to bow down to the newly powered Cas. This is my take on what I thought season seven would have started as. Feature Jo from the beginning.
1. Two Weeks later

Chapter 1 - 2weeks later...

It has been almost two weeks since Castiel had consumed all of pergatories soals and named himself the new 'God'. Dean knew this date because he had not slept in 2 days all to dedicate his time to stare at Bobby's living room clock. Himself, Sam and Bobby had not left the house in the almost two weeks after the night of the eclipse. It's not like they wanted to, after being forced to bow down to their former friend Castiel the hunters were scared to ask questions or act to stop him. They also did not need to as no sign of any monster, disturbed spirit, witch or news breaking reports popped up. The supernatural world was silent.

The earth may have been silent but it wa not frozen. People, civilians contuined their lives, blind from Castiel's newly gained power. In the fort-night of being housebound Sam and Bobby could not take the bordem unlike Dean. Research. Sam and Bobby had been , unsurprisingly, researching... anything. Of course there was nothing to find, all they had been going on was Sam's determination to answer his question of where Cas was. Frustrated, Bobby chucked his pappers away and finally spoke up.

"Sam," he paused, "I'm going downstairs for a drink, do you want one?" Without looking up and no hesitation Sam's rushed answer was: "I'm fine."

Bobby raised an eyebrow then sighed to dragging his legs to the staircase. He was tired. Not as physically but mentally to the on goinig trama his and the boys lives go through and to get nothing in , now that there was nothing to hunt all he could do was to think. Bobby never liked to gather his thought to one place -it always ended up to a negative theory. Half way down the stairs Bobby' eyes drew to an on going tapping coming from Dean's foot. Another sigh escaped from Bobby's lungs all aimed to the other Winchester. He then carried on down the creaking stairs to his living room to place himself infront of Dean, who was still hypnotized buy the ticking sourced from the clock. Bobby soon became slighlt disturbed when he realised the clocks ticking and Dean's tapping foot were in syngronised together. Trying to be tactful, Bobby grabbed a nearby chair and sat face to face with Dean.

"Son, i hope there is a non-terrifying reason you have not stopped looking at the clock in over 3 days now, whats wrong?" Bobby was proud at himself at succsessfuly asking him calmy, then turned back to scared as he awaited for an answer.

The foot tapping stopped and Dean's expresion did not change for some time. Now Bobby was unsure of what Dean's next move was going to be. Dean acted. He stood up, yet still not breaking the gaze from the clock.

"In 30 seconds he'll be here, remember?" Dean whispered deep and steadily.

A sudden rush of adrenaline filled Bobby as he turned to the time that clearly showed: 11:59PM.

Bobby became scared at Dean's statement and yealled for Sam, who was still probably buried in books upstairs. But, supprisingly it took Sam a second to reach the living room where the other two men were already gathered.

"What is going on?" Sam fearlessly said.

Bobby faced back to the clock who realised only 15 more seconds remained till the deadline Dean purposed. Dean and now Bobby were both under the control of the clock and forced Sam to copy the two hunters movements to stare at the time. The chime to alarm the boys that the morning arrived ordered Bobby and Sam to jump a little that was soon followed by a shiver. Annoyed at the unkown threat Sam repeated.

"What is going on?"

"Ask Dean" Bobby replyed.

Heads turned to Dean in confusion, but he looked as puzzeled as they were.

"Uh, Cas is coming?" Dean questioned.


	2. Misunderstanding

**A/N: Hey everyone these chapters are short but will be uploaded quickly ;)**

Chapter 2- The misunderstanidng

"What do you mean Cas is coming?" Sam shouted in half fear and half exitment.

"He told us he was coming here in two weeks! Are you telling me you didn't know this?" Dean asked.

"No, i didnt. How do you know he is coming here, now?" Sam now despretly squealing.

"That night of the eclipse, right after we freaking bowed down to him, he told us when he would be back."

"Dean, no he didn't"

"Bobby, did you hear him say it?" Dean now ugently needing the truth.

"Sorry, Dean I didn't. Look, tell us exactly what happened. Did you feel faint? What did he say Dean?"

"He said he needed to make new plans... I thought he was talking to all of us, i mean he was still in the room!"

"He only let you see him, why?" Sam struggling for a reason.

"Because he is the only one who needed to know" A voice so heart crenching Bobby almost fell from shock. Castiel had appeared in the kitchen, standing strong and looking much more sharper than the last time they met. Everyone in the room had no words they could say. Eventually Sam turned to Dean, he then returned the same troubling look.

"W-what do you mean i was the only one who needed to know?"

"Well you were the only one who needed to know... at the time. You see, I already had in mind what to do with you Dean. But, now after the 2 weeks to think about my plans i realise i could use all three of you. I will be back tomorrow at the same time to give you your tasks. Be ready."

And, with in a second Castiel was gone. Leaving no clue to what he ment.

"Freaking a-" Dean would have finished as always, but of course he knew how stupid he was being in mid-sentence, that Cas was not an angel anymore. He was far from one, instead he had become an insane but powerful being.

"Right, we have to figure this out. First question: What plans?" Sam seemed like he needed to have an organised plan of what to do or he might go carzy.

"Dude i have no clue. What freaking tasks? I'm not doing any chores for that guy!" Dean's sarcastic answers annoyed Sam, so he turned to Bobby who was looking pale.

"Sorry boys I don't understand one bit. Dean, did he say anything else to you before?"

"No he said: 'I will return in exactly two weeks, I have to prepare for new plans'"

"Boys, I'm afraid we might have to wait till midnight tomorrow" Bobby was saying what they already knew in their heads and they knew it couldn't be could.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to let me know what you think :)<strong>

**Review till your hearts content or until FF says you can't any more :L**


	3. A new visitor

Chapter 3 - A New Visitor

That day Sam's OCD took control and he forced himself not to stop researching hoping to find something that could explain anything. Dean did the same useless thing he had been doing for the past 4 days, watching the clock. Bobby, sleeping. The ageing man had a serious shock that night and seemingly could not get past it. The hunters had become scared, hopeless and confused.

Later on in that day Dean, Sam and Bobby crossed paths in the house. It was awekward. No one knew what to say. No one knew what was going on. They ate together the left overs in the house we even slim, still they sat down exchanging stories.

"This freaking sucks! I don't just want food, i need it. I'm physically going to die!" Dean complained.

" Okay Dean, your going to die," Bobby said sarcastically.

"Yeah cause hellhounds, car crashes, gun shots, witch craft, becoming a vampire, several demon attacks and even hell YOU have servived and your going to die because you haven't have a burger in a few days... It's so going to happen." Sam cheesely said to his brother.

"I could, me not having a burger in a couple of days! I'm sure thats classed as with-drawl something..." Dean hit back.

They all laughed, all being happy and forgetting.

A familiar sound entered the room. An angel. Sam the first raising to his seat yelled "What are you doing here?"

Dean reached for his gun, but before he could lay a finger on it he spoke.

"Castiel must be stopped."

Bobby, shockingly, replyed to this angel saying, "We know, are you going to help us or not?"

Both Winchesters looked at Bobby in slight amazment by the confidence the father-like man had.

"We can't."

"Ain't that a surprise!" Dean again complained.

"Heaven is under a lock down, no angel will be aloud back in or out untill Castiel returns the soals to pergotory. It will be up to you and the angels that will not return to heaven in time to save the earth."

"Why should we posilbly believe you?" Dean snapped.

"Because i have just voluntered to help you and now i can not go home unless Castiel is restored."

The boys looked back and forth at each other secretly accepting that this angel was telling the truth, Dean was the last to believe him.

"Fine. Do you have any theories on how to do this?" Asked Dean.

"Not at this moment. We herd Castiel has contacted you, did he say anything useful?" This untrusted angel asked.

"No, he did not tell us how we can return all the soals he gained back to pergatory so he will become less powerful and weak if thats what you mean." Dean voice was becoming angry.

"Dean, come on!" Sams attempt to calm him down worked and continued, "He says he has new plans, do you know what that means?"

"Just before he was cast out of heaven he said that he is bringing a new system, this is why upstairs is under lockdown. No one likes what he has done and will do. We can't stop him all we could do was make sure he could no rearrage the order in heaven. He is extremely powerful now and yesterday was the first time anyone has seen him for 2 weeks. I do not know his plans but with your help i hope we can find out. My name his Steven."

"He is planning a new system? And were apart of it? I dont like the sound of any of this." Bobby said.

"You are apart of the new system?" Steven questioned.

"He said he has plans for each of us, that we need to complete tasks for him?" Sam announced.

"What tasks?" he replyed.

"We don't now he is coming here at midnight again to tell us"

"Sam! What'd you tell him that for? We can't trust the guy." Dean still unconvinced.

"This is the first lead we have had and i'm taking it!"

There was no disagreement on this and they continued with the conversation.

"So Steven, what now?" Bobby asked.

"I suggest we wait till midnight, find out what he is planning and go from there."

"It's the only plan we'e got boys..." Bobby agreed.

Sam turned to Dean who both eventually gave in. The wait till midnight had started.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So a random angel named Steven wants to help the boys... Can he be trusted? Remember to review ;)**


	4. Answers for questions

Chapter 4 - The crazy plans

Everyone was annxious, the plan was to find out what was going on and report back to the angel Steven. Half an hour till Castiel will arrive and so many question gathered in their mind figuring out which one to ask first, wondering if they will even get a chance to ask.

It was that time again 11:59PM this time Dean was the tired one not been able to sleep proberly had gotten to him, the rushing of what seemed adrenhline had stopped working. Sam was still determained he needed to know what was going on and it was eating him inside out. Bobby just sat it looked like he was expecting everything to happen at once.

12:00AM hit. The brothers stood up bracing themselves for an explsion of some kind, yet 12:01AM came and Castiel was nowhere to be seen. Then 12:02AM and 12:03AM nothing happened and now they started to wonder.

Then finally 12:04 and someone appered. A bright light shone in the room making everyone feel dizzy and exhusted. When the brightness stopped a figure was visable but not regonizable. It was shorter than Cas so more troubling questions arroose, who was it? Still dimming the figure was coming more into focas -slim, a woman perhaps? Silence. It was deafing. Booby, Sam and Dean walked up to the kitchen where the disturbance started and there layed an uncouncious woman moaning and mumbling. The face was familiar and it hurt to think of where the boys had seen her before. Jo. The girl who died saving Sam and Dean's life was laying, alive, in Bobby singers home unaware of where she was.

Imedantly after the shock lifted, they ran for her nealing down at her. Dean lifted Jo's head and turned to Bobby and Sam.

"Sam go and get some blankets and a pillow!" Dean ordered. "Bobby a glass of water now!" he continued.

"Dean shouldn't we ought to check if it is-" Bobby was interrupted. "Come on Bobby, who would do that to her?" Dean questioned. Sam had returned with blankets and a pillow along with a smaller cusion, that he might have thought would come in useful or Sam was just in pure panic and grabbed anything he could find. Yet Bobby answered Deans question without a flinch.

"Well i can think of a few people that arn't to happy about us right now"

"Fine, I'll do it..." Dean then grabbed the silver knife at the table and carefully lifted Jo's sleave bracing himself for a rejection. After a few seconds Dean was still hestitating to do anything with the knife, Sam noticed this and just swipped it out of Dean's hand thinking he was doing him a favour. A small slice of Jo's arm was cut leaving a small trail of blood leading to the floor, nothing happened. Jo was slightly moving again trying to get up but she wa just to weak and fell into a sleep again.

"Okay so we can rule shapesifter and a few other things of, go and get some holy water, alt and iron to double check..." another order came from Dean month, this time Bobby was the one to accept. Sam and Deans eyes met and both had the troubling expresion that Jo might have been back.

"Dean, who do you think did this?"

"The only person who I can think of is Cas, I mean he's not here but she is."

"Right... What do we do now?" It still amazed Dean that his younger brother still asked that question. Maybe it was because he had gotten used to souless Sam taking charge, It brought back could memories. Memories that reminded him before the complications, when there one one monster to fight every week. From this a small smirk emerged on Dean's face but from the opposite side to Sam, so he wasn't able to see it and ask more questions about why he thinks this is funny.

"I guess finish the check over, wait until shes rested and go from there."

It was a plan, and they all needed to rest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another chapter! heehee Remember to review! :)**


	5. Stubborn Jo

Chapter 5- More questions

The time Jo started to recover had only been ten minutes, she had always been brave and stubbern. The first movements lead Bobby to tend to her side, they had moved her to the couch in the living room to keep an eye on her. Surprisingly, she could up quick and looked fine. It took her a minute ecnologe where she was and Bobby started on the first question.

"Jo? Are you alright?"

"Bobby! I-I feel fine...Where am i?"

"My house, sorry about the mess i've had the boys living here and you know what they are like"

"The boys? Sam and Dean? Where are they, are they alright?"

"Yeah, they're upstairs Sam's got his head in books and Dean, well he's asleep of course. And they're fine. Been on one big road though. Don you remember what happened? Where were you?"

"I ,em, I just remember laying on the ground... I died. Oh man! What happened to my mum? Is she here?"

Bobby gazed at the floor at her last question for a while, remembering how innocent Ellen had been.

"I'm sorry kid, I don't think she's back unlike you, One minute i should go and get the boys..." Bobby walked over to the stairs. "Sam! Dean! Get your butts down here! ..Wow that was to close to soccor mom if you aske me" Bobby's side comment made Jo giggle, and what a giggle it was.

Sam rushed down stairs and gasped a little at the glowing, smiling face in the room and gave Jo a hug, she stood up to return the gesture.

"Man! Its so good to see you up and about, are you alright? Sams question had become old.

"I'm fine, I feel great actually. Dean, not coming?"

"Goodness sake, i'll get him myself-" Sam insisted.

"Hold up! I'll go up with you, Bobby?" Jo's intentioned.

"sure, -yeah" everyone followed Sam to the upstairs guest room where Dean layed uncouncious almost abput to droll, and now there was a crowd around him watching him embarres himself.

"Wow, he's out of it!" Jo's fact was accurate.

"Well i'm not surprised he hasn't slept or eaten in four days, it must be some sort of record or life achiement" Sams conclusment made Jo giggle again, making it contagouse to Sam and Bobby.

"I don't know if we should leave him in peace, i mean i'm back how could he miss this?"

Just before the planning to sobatage his sleep failed when he started to awake. Looking up at the crowd around his bed he didn't seem to happy.

"Morning princess" Jo had said this once before making Dean jump as he realised Jo was awake and standing right infront of him.

"Jo?" Imedantly Dean leaped up and gave Jo a hug causing her to stop breathing.

"Can't...breathe..."complained Jo.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! Wow i officially hate that question now"

"Sorry, so where'd you end up?" Dean knowing the two possible answers.

"I dunno, I can't remember..."

"Must have been heaven then. People can't remember coming back from heaven. And you would have remembered hell. So, the question is who brought you back?" Deans statement scared Sam a little. It had only been two weeks since he awoke from his wall failure situation. But the conversation carried on.

"I think i agree with you Dean, I mean, Cas was suppose to come but he didn't."

"But i thought heaven was under a lock down, how'd he get Jo?" Bobby questioned.

"Must have just before then" This answer came from Jo and everyone was surprised.

"Argh! Going back to research then?" Bobby was now sick to death of research but there was always going to be research so he finished the argument with himself and cursed to himself at his way out down to the stairs. Jo laughed yet another time at Bobby's actions. Dean made a quick head turn at Sam giving him the look to get out.

"Oh, I em, should go and help Bobby, you know with the research. Cause em, you know research is important... Yeah." Sam painfully left the room closing the door behind him. Jo gave a funny expresion at Dean.

"What?"

"Oh, I dunno it just seems like you wanted me alone with you" Jo said.

"Why would you think that?"

"The last time we were in this house you basically begged me to sleep with you..."

"What? No i didn't! -I don't have to beg." Deans reply as smug as ever.

"Fine, fine I'll say no more..."

"Wow Jo... I can't- . I mean, I'm so sorry." Dean confessed.

"Dean please don't blame yourself. And to be honest i couldn't have thought of a better way to die -as crazy as it sounds." Jo had also confessed.

"No i cant let this go. Its been, what?, 2/3 years now and i am still the guilty one."

"Dont be stupid Dean. If i could change anything that happened that day i wouldn't. What happened, happened. And i am more than sure my mom would feel the same way."

"Ah, Ellen I'm still terrified of her by the way."

"It's because your such a baby, I dont remember Sam being like that and my mom was just as tuff on him..." Jo gave a sarcastic look back at him.

"Well thats because she knew it wasn't Sam that was intrested in her daughter" Dean didnt mean to say it, but it came out and now he felt awkward with himself.

"Yeah thats right." The conversation was becoming flirty and Dean now having a conscience on himself ever since coming back from hell, couldn't help but think about how much he let Lisa and Ben down. But before Dean could change the subject Sam's cry for help gave Jo and himself a gut renching feeling something bad had already happened.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Mwha hahaha... That's basically it guys. I had a few ideas of how I can carry on this story e.g write the story continuing like season seven with Jo hunting beside them :) We'll see, just let me know if your interested ;) Don't forget to review! **


End file.
